Officially Fake
by Wordgawk
Summary: Lady is in a bind and demands Vergil's help. He's only so happy to comply.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: What is an archive for if not to pull out old stories and polish them up? Thanks goes to Akira Yamaoka for this one. **

**Story takes place after DMC4, but uses DMC3 characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Officially Fake<span>

Waiting was never Dante's strong suit, but it was for Vergil.

Today, anyway. The phone had remained relatively quiet except for a crank call. Vergil being the answering boy as his twin brother was off gallivanting god knew where. Trish wanted in on the carcass-cutting action and went with him. Who was Vergil to stop either of them?

Vergil needed to read. He needed something to read to pass time and keep his brain from caving in from this pizza-scented atmosphere in here. For the life of Vergil, he couldn't believe his eyes when he spotted a piece of decently mature literature in the clutter of Devil May Cry's space: the newspaper. And not a raunchy one.

He skimmed the headlines and the odds and ends of advertisements. Perhaps a day out could have possibilities.

Old lady wanted a magic cane claiming to have jumping powers. Salami hut grand opening deep downtown. Wanted googly-eyed schnauzer doll for another schnauzer.

Vergil flipped more pages.

An article about vegetable breeding at home. A new method of shining silver to change to a rainbow spectrum instead of its original color. As Vergil continued to glance, the only thing else of somewhat interest and coherent was a premiere of a touring orchestra in the form of a concert. That sort of thing happened as often as he wearing a mop bucket on his head as rain protection.

Never, to make that clear.

Used to the bangs and bungles of Dante clunking through the front doors, Vergil hardly raised his eyebrows when a ruckus threw itself through the open entrance.

"Vergil! Thank god you're here."

His brows did raise when the owner was not Dante at all, but he continued to read. "Lady. I didn't suspect you were devout."

Lady's booted feet clopped quickly up to the table he lounged at. "Forget that! I gotta ask you something."

"Inquiring mind this afternoon? Fire away."

Vergil readied half his listening brain to her request, but when it wasn't forthcoming, he finally looked up in irritation. Lady wrung her hands nervously. "Lady?" he prompted a tad sharply. He was in the middle of choosing whether to attend this once- in- a- lifetime event.

His curt tone snapped her out of her fuzzy state. "Right. Uh, I have a favor. A rush job."

"A demon too hard for you to handle on your own?" Vergil knew with the increasing amount of jobs she took on demon-exterminating, she'd get over her head every so often. She wouldn't admit it, but when she needed assistance, it was for good reason.

"Not that kind of job. I'm negotiating with a client. He has goods Dante has been eying and we've all been in discussions."

The mention of Dante's name caused Vergil to lower his paper a cautious two inches and watch Lady. "I see."

Lady twined her fingers together tightly. "Dante accompanies me to these meetings. There's this one last one and if it goes right he'll get his stuff."

Stuff? Vergil couldn't help the naughty direction his brain began pointing to, unfortunately knowing Dante's eclectic tastes.

"It's not that kind of crap," Lady answered his thoughts. "Supplies. Healing, that sort of thing."

"Thank god for _that_, instead." Vergil really didn't want to hear Dante go on about another wickedly hot shipment of some explicit videos or such nonsense. He'd go on for hours.

"Yeah, this guy's curatives are some of the best. They last a long time."

"Helpful in any hunting business."

Lady shifted weight from one hip to the other. "I need you to act like Dante and come with me."

"Pretend to be that buffoon? You do know we're not alike."

She sighed, slightly frustrated. "This guy doesn't know Dante well, so you could pass as him. Do the motions and you'll be fine. You two _are_ twins."

As if being twins was an excuse to imitate his younger brother. "So take him when he gets back from his joyriding."

Clenching her fists, Lady then shook them out. "I'm on a deadline. Today is the scheduled day and as you can tell, Dante is not here. The lout." She covered her face, but the panic rushed back. "No, it's not his fault. I messed up the date and told him the wrong one. Damn! I can't reschedule, either," she added pointedly when Vergil's mouth opened to suggest it, "Meq is such a tightwad. He insisted on seeing Dante and me and kept running in circles to fix up the perfect day."

The twitchy gleam in Lady's eyes still hadn't disappeared upon asking Vergil what she wanted. He wondered why, and then he leaned back into the cushion in understanding.

There was an addendum.

"You've got to look like Dante and... act like him."

"Loud and obscene?" Vergil didn't care for her plan and he wasn't liking the direction this conversation headed.

Lady pursed her lips. "Namely the other major Dante trait. For me."

Vergil stared hard at her at his mounting dreadful comprehension. Seeing Lady's uncomfortable expression, the meaning clicked. "You mean parody myself in some imitation of flirting? How utterly ridiculous."

The woman nodded and added in a rush, "It's all an act. Meq wouldn't notice the difference. He needs to be convinced he's talking to Dante. Last time Dante was there he was hanging all over me even when I told him not to before we went in. Meq thought we were a couple. Dante noted that Meq... likes seeing that."

"Right." What was that lament he had a minute ago about wanting to troll the town tonight? This fiasco wasn't what he had in mind. Vergil pictured it clearly: them putting on a preposterous show and seated in front of them a swarthy, unshaven mongrel with no sense of personal hygiene. Raking their bodies with lewd eyes. Uncouth conversations bordering on pornographic to turn them on in order to turn _himself_ on. Vergil suppressed a violent shudder.

"You'll do it? You go to the place with me and just... let down your hair. So to speak." Lady couldn't stop the grin then.

Hmm, Vergil would need to do that too to act the part. "What benefits do I get from doing this play?"

A frown darted across her face. "Gratitude dollars?"

In other words, Vergil's personal outing was awash. Well, he'd take his reward by smashing the pulp out of Dante later. Even if Vergil disagreed with her, Lady would only keep harping him until he gave in. So he saved himself the hassle. He inclined his head.

Lady seized his arm gratefully. "Thank you! C'mon, let's get you ready. You need pants."

"I have pants on, thanks." She was one strange woman.

Tugging on his wrist to lead him to the back where stairs led up to Dante's living quarters, Lady cleared up her statement. "Dante pants. He has wild ones. And there's your shirt, too. You gotta wear one with flair. Sorry, you know him."

Vergil groaned. All too well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Go, Vergil! Chapter 2 comes...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You look great." Lady attempted to suppress a smirk at Vergil's clothes.

"Funny." He and Lady went over last minute preparations before stepping inside the seller's domain. Vergil shifted at the tightness of the material gilded to his legs. Shiny silver pants in some hideous vinyl. Then came the most ribbed t-shirt he squeezed his upper body into. Vergil thought back to olden days of women donning corsets and he could understand just a smidgen the aggravation they went through. Stomach-squeezing tightness all for the sake of fashion. His bangs draped over his forehead and some of it obscured his vision. He fought the itch across his eyebrows from the hair.

At least Yamato came with him. He felt better at the possibility of cleaving body parts off if Meq became frisky.

On the other end, Lady tapped her foot in irritation when she noticed the obvious weaponry. "What the heck are you doing, bringing it?"

"Adds mystique." If Meq even lifted a finger towards him, Vergil was ready.

All right, for the job, if said finger made skin contact, then Vergil would slice. See, he could show restraint.

Lady didn't want to buy into his reassurance. "It's a sign of aggression. With me, I try to hide my guns." Lady gestured to her waist where a leather hip holster concealed a pistol.

"Well, my blade is not showing." Vergil wasn't letting go of Yamato for anything, especially when he had to wear this cumbersome outfit from Dante's wardrobe. "What kind of services will you intend me to do?"

"Oh, pretend kissing and touching, but nothing past that," Lady answered vaguely. "I'll do the same." She pointed a stern index finger at his face. "No touching below the belt."

"Likewise." Faux relationship movements, simple and unburdened. Vergil's brain silently assured himself, but his heart beat a little faster at the notion. Simplicity always transformed to complexity.

"Make this quick," was all Vergil mustered as a warning for her.

"No complaints there." Uncharacteristically, Lady batted her eyes and touched his arm in a soft way. Vergil frowned in reaction.

"Come now, dear, don't be such a stick-in-the-mud. Let's go."

Then he remembered his role. Vergil set aside the forehead creasing and took a deep breath to compose his features. What was an appropriate action? He blanked out for a second.

Lady outstretched her hand that lay on his arm for Vergil to take. "Darling, we ought to go inside _together._"

Vergil returned Lady's look with a tight smile. Right, touching was the norm with couples. "You're right... darling." The last word oozed through Vergil's mouth like mud. Getting used to saying that all afternoon was going to be fun. He awkwardly slid his hand into hers. "Shall we?"

"Great practice run." Lady moved her hand away as they mounted the final steps. She rang the doorbell as she gave last second advice. "Sound like you want me, not like you're stuck with me. And call me 'babe'. Dante talk, y'know. I won't get offended this time."

"I'll keep the pointers in mind," Vergil muttered right before the door swung open.

The waft of rank body odor Vergil expected to fumigate himself with was instead an unassuming scent with a hint of something sharper. Greeting them was not the perverted drunkard but a precisely coiffed and well dressed man. Sandy hair mussed back and an elegantly tailored suit and shirt in the creamiest of navy. Vergil's obsession with blue made his gaze zero in on the fabulous shirt he suddenly wished he was wearing instead of Dante's confining shirt. Why on Earth Dante wore these types of shirts Vergil never understood.

The man grinned when he spotted Lady, revealing canines for the briefest moment. "Lady, how good to see you." Meq flicked his vision up and down her frame. He turned to Vergil and did the exact same motion. Vergil forced a smile when Meq said, "Mr. Sparda, it's a pleasure to see you as well."

Meq moved aside to allow them entry. Vergil ignored the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach when he and Lady walked in.

The strange scent grew stronger as they were guided to a lush sitting room. Money was no expense here, Vergil noted as he took in the room. Striking statues of bronze and ivory, carpentry and couches in the finest earth tones, and a high-end music system that no doubt Dante admired. The tangier undertone of whatever incense burned almost assaulted his olfactory sense. Vergil's head was overwhelmed by the rush.

Lady looked at Vergil in concern when he accidentally bumped against her. "V- Dante, you all right?"

Meq raised a hand to the leather seats. "I'm sorry, Dante. Is it as strong as last time? I believe you had no problems with it when you visited here before."

"You had gotten used to it pretty quickly," Lady covertly explained to Vergil when he shot her a dazed stare. She then grasped his elbow and chuckled to Meq. "Oh, Dante here is feisty. He'll adjust soon."

It was an opium, and an unusual one. It made Vergil's head and body swim, yet his mental state was incisive and he could still think clearly.

"The smell is a synthetic. A relaxant for my human and demon clientele. One scent, the stronger one, appeals to the humans. Another one appeals to demons to which Lady nor I can detect. Your blood originating from both species, I'm afraid the introduction is jarring at the beginning. Much like amplification."

"Indeed." Vergil kept the growl from edging into his answer.

"I've been told the smell can be both a relaxant and a stimulant to demons. Intriguing combination, I do say. Which one does the body settle with?" Meq took residence in a padded chair while the guest seat consisted of a single lounge chair.

Vergil didn't bother to dignify his question with an answer. He settled into the guest chair ahead of Lady. In the midst of the alluring scents, he forgot the acting until Lady stood in front of him and looked expectantly for something.

Sweetly, Lady hinted, "Oh, Dante, don't hog the chair all for yourself. Share it with me." Her arm held out for him just like it did minutes before.

When Vergil envisioned this gathering earlier, he expected her to be sitting in her own chair during this meeting. Bodies not touching. His eyes quickly scanned the area; there really were no other places for Lady to sit other than with him.

Vergil grasped her hand, about to politely scoot over to make room. Wait, he was supposed to be convincing as Dante. His fingers traveled up her wrist, seized it, and roughly pulled her down onto his lap. Vergil resisted a grunt when her weight plunked right on top of his thighs. Lady stiffened immediately upon landing on him, her back rigid.

Meq began smiling as he observed them. "You two are not at each other's throats like our last meeting. Lady, weren't you ignoring Dante?"

Lady swiveled her attention onto Meq the best she could. "Oh, uh, yes. We have our phases. Dante here, for example, is going through a gentlemanly phase for a change. Don't mind if he breaks out into a sonnet or something similar."

"I do not do such things... babe," Vergil uttered through clenched teeth. He was going to get a cramp with the pressure on his legs.

"Don't deny it, Dante," Lady pretended to banter back.

Trying not to roll his eyes at the inane argument, Vergil sighed in what he hoped to seem like a man humoring a woman when it was really in annoyance.

Meq commented in what Vergil might have detected as a purr, "I have a feeling today will prove to be fruitful."

"Fruit is all the more divine with good company," Lady replied diplomatically. For all the ordering Vergil often hear her bark at Dante during office hours, he was impressed with her subtle guile.

"Yes. Now tell me, is this supply of components for the demon-hunting business?"

Vergil chose to pipe in. "Of course. That is why we're at your employ this afternoon." He cleared his throat when he heard his refined words. "Uh, I mean, t-that's why we're in this rad place." His brain was melting from stooping to Dante's language of finesse.

"There is the matter of misuse, you see." Meq easily crossed his leg over the other. "I have had a few partners derive unusual appetites from my wares."

As Vergil wondered what he said translated to, Lady said, "We have the intentions of using your curative items for our well-being. Fights with beasts from hell can be tricky and does require a healthy amount of healing."

"The regenerative aspects I understand, Lady. What I've been informed of lately is a misuse, shall I say, of my offered goods." Meq gazed at Vergil. "Dante, you'll be using my items to treat your wounds and such during battles. I can imagine the temptation of experimentation pulls at you, what with being half demon."

An understandable translation was still in progress with Vergil. "Overdosing is not a concern with me. I've got my own ways to get high." His legs grew numb. He shifted to find a comfortable position to lose his limbs to, but with Lady sitting on him his attempt was futile.

"Mixing ingredients to create aphrodisiacs is one of the new trends, surprisingly. I am adverse to the thought of my wares being used for non-commercial purposes." Meq tilted his head.

Honor among scum. Vergil could understand Meq's view, were he not occupied with thoughts of amputation below the waist from lack of blood flow.

Lady laughed slightly higher than normal. "You've talked to us. We are legitimate, we assure you." She looped a trusting arm around Vergil's neck and his vision filled with cleavage. My, the sights were new this outing. Voluminous and smooth, Vergil almost could see the appeal of her breasts to the primal part of his cognitive brain.

Meq smiled at her. "That I am being assured of."

Leaning next to Vergil's ear, Lady whispered in it so only he could hear. "Open your legs."

"What?" Vergil had a split second to respond without resorting to a loud obscenity.

"You look like you're being flattened by me. Open your legs so I sit between them and then you'll last through this powwow."

Vergil gulped. Logical her request was, but hearing it in the air sounded surreal and a come-on if he continued to think too hard about it. He wasn't going to protest; Vergil did as Lady suggested, spreading his legs apart. Her buttocks sunk between the open space and he softly moaned in relief, not realizing how much respite doing this was. Lady stared at him strangely, but Vergil didn't care as feeling returned to his lower half body.

His crotch tingled when Lady wiggled to get herself comfortable. Vergil tried to pull away into the back of the seat, but he had already reached it. This sensation was intriguing and dangerous, he suspected. Dante had gone through the same thing and he derived an extreme amount of pleasure from it. He was always telling Vergil stories, to his chagrin.

"There you go." Lady skimmed fingertips over the firm planes of Vergil's chest and he jolted at the close sensation. Now he understood why Dante wore these shirts. Caresses were very... intense with a shirt worn so close to the skin.

In another room, the faint jangle of a phone rang.

Meq sighed. "Interruptions, what a bother. Please excuse me a moment." He rose from his chair and exited.

Lady craned her neck to peer down the hallway and confirm his absence, then quickly turned back to Vergil in a whisper. "He's warming up a lot faster than when Dante was here. Nice work!"

Vergil was flashed a congratulatory smirk and he wondered how often Lady did that to Dante. Not too many occasions called for congratulations right in the middle of a mission. "Will you wrap things up with Meq now?"

"Yep, I'll try." Lady nodded and reverted to advisor again. "Ok, for the icing on this cake he has to really be in the mood for him to give us what we want."

"Isn't he already?" Vergil couldn't deny he was getting there himself.

"No. Close, though. When the paper is in his hand, we're home free."

"God, don't tell me we need to strip." If things came to that, Vergil was going to work Yamato double-time and get the goods personally.

"Ugh, no! If we just add something to our appeal, that's fine. Like..." Lady hastily gave Vergil a once-over to find something to adjust. When he saw her raise a hand and eye his loose hair, he drew away and glared.

Lady rolled her eyes in annoyance, but her lips curved up at his reaction. "Big baby. Oh, how's this?" With a flick, the hem of Vergil's shirt jerked up partway to expose a bit of toned stomach and hip.

"This is absurd," Vergil growled in instant irritation. What did she just say about the issue of indecency? He was about to add a blunt insult about how she chose clients, but he remained silent when her eyes lingered on the skin for longer than necessary.

Her look of discomfort faded into alarm when they heard Meq's voice nearing the end of his call. She took a breath and asked as though they were jumping on stage for a play, "You ready? From here on you're not doing things for me."

"What?" Vergil gripped her arm before she could jet up to proper sitting position and leave him hanging in fuming anger. "Clarify what you said."

Lady hastily shook her arm out of Vergil's commanding grip. "I told you before Meq was a nut case. He likes to watch us."

"And?"

"Well, he signs the paper after he, uh, gets treatment. An end. Y'know." Lady's faced reddened.

Vergil could've smacked her. "You failed to mention this incongruence before coming here." He suspected she did it intentionally.

Lady looked ready to scream because they were so close to getting out. She blurted, "I had to go through this before and so did Dante."

"_Dante _had to?" Vergil hissed. Dante was the one Vergil's flinging insult about choice clients should be aimed for since he found this guy.

"It's a miracle. He was the one who got me through the ordeal. I have no clue how he did it so easily. Honestly, watching Dante was kind of-" Her face burned deeper in embarrassment when she cut off her sentence. "Never mind."

If Vergil guessed correctly, Lady derived an interest in these suggestive displays. He filed away this leveraging fact and heartily got into the spirit of this visit. Now it was Vergil's turn for some retributive satisfaction. His thoughts were brewing.

He found himself uttering a statement he never thought would pass his lips. "Let's compromise."

Appearing as shocked as Vergil felt, Lady stared at him with a whirl of her head and wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

Vergil grasped his sheathed sword and brought it up to the unoccupied slot of space next to him, almost cradling it. "I'll continue this charade only if you are the one to... what's the phrase... seal the deal?"

Flaring with spreading pink on Lady's cheeks, she sputtered, "J-Just me? I barely survived before and that was with assistance!"

Approaching footfalls made her quickly shift in Vergil's lap. He numbed himself from the surge of pleasure her motion rippled through him. "Do it or I'll reveal that Dante is not who he is. I care not if he doesn't get these potions."

But Lady cared. They needed those items. Lady in particular had great use for them since she had no regenerative abilities. It was she who benefited the most from this magic compared to Dante. Dante could get by with stabs through his gut; Lady, not so much. Why, she was virtually at the office every other day to restock.

Lady grumbled hotly, "Ok, I'll do it," right as Meq stepped into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Oh, Vergil, such the negotiating kind of guy. Chapter 3 on the way...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Who says serious guys can't have fun? Ha!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Meq, holding a document, set it down on a table next to his chair. He nodded to Yamato which Vergil still possessed. "Bringing your sword was unnecessary."

Vergil flexed his hands around the sheath in comfort. He smoothly slipped the case away from the metallic blade and set it aside against the chair arm. He admired Yamato in his hand, from gilded hilt to blade tip. "It's a phase. I bring it everywhere because she loves it."

Lady forced a giggle in what sounded endearing, but to Vergil's ears he detected nervousness when she saw the shine of the weapon from the overhead lighting. "Dante is so unpredictable."

Settling down in his chair, Meq grinned. "Is your prowess with swords as skilled as you deemed?"

"Absolutely." Vergil spoke as himself. He dropped his free palm on her left shoulder. With his right hand, he leveled the blade so it aligned perfectly along his straightened arm. Then he reversed the point nearly at the side of Lady's face, his palm gripping upwards on the hilt.

His heart beat as wild as any demon killing as he pondered if he was insane for doing what unconventional idea popped into his brain. He arched his neck forward until his mouth was beside Lady's ear. Vergil slightly tilted his chin towards her. From Meq's view, it appeared Vergil was playing with her hair and kissing her ear when he actually murmured very low, "Remain still."

Lady's chest ascended and descended with erratic timing. Her answer was as quiet. "You better know what you're doing."

Vergil hoped so, too. He didn't realize his breathing matched hers until he saw the sword tip touch the top button of her blouse. With unduly precision. Yamato tipped at a slight angle so the back of the blade made contact with Lady. Slow and sinuous, Vergil controlled his muscles as he carefully slid the metal across her curves. Down the arcs of bosom, flattening across ribs, then stopping at the hole of her belly.

He counted her breaths as the shine came upwards. A katana caressing a body was indeed a new experiment.

The tip of Yamato tapped the top button of her blouse. Guiding his wrist in smooth increments, the button pushed to the side and out the hole it was secured in. Lady's collar came undone. Cleavage he tried not to admire just got harder to do.

Lady gritted her teeth as Vergil undid the next lower button, and then one more until her shirt was almost completely open. All Vergil replied coolly to her so Meq could hear, "It's only fair since you ignored me."

Lady almost skyrocketed when Vergil daringly stretched his arm behind her waist and brushed his hand against her hip. He slinked fingers lower and withdrew her pistol from its thigh holster. He grazed the barrel lightly along her thigh as if to showcase both the skin and weapon. "Just like this," he half whispered near her ear.

She leaned into him with a dreamy sigh, pushing out her chest and opening her legs wider just for her audience. "Ooh, that tickles."

"Does it?" Vergil was discovering all sorts of things today.

Surely ready to explode with obscene intent, Lady's intense frown began its recognizable descent on her forehead when she and Vergil then heard, "Shall we finish?"

The fake lovers stopped moving and looked in Meq's way. He appeared excited.

Lady gulped. On the side table next to Meq were papers, clearly the sacred forms Lady needed for her new acquisitions. Meq was close to signing them.

Vergil could see her imagination running through what came next for her. Vergil was almost disappointed he couldn't torture her a tad longer, but Lady was eager enough for the both of them when she grabbed her pistol back and pushed him down and away to get up. She had to do what needed to be done, regardless of personal preference. Vergil found that fascinating.

"You're lively today. Did you want Vergil to join, as well?" Meq said suggestively as she neared him. The papers were almost in Lady's hands, but she had this one obstacle to dodge.

Vergil's hand went to his mouth as if to think the request over when it really was a gesture to cover up his choking disgust.

Lady saved him from screaming. "It'll be just me." She battered her eyes very convincingly.

Meq chuckled. "As enthusiastic as you are, I'm afraid I have another appointment that just came up."

"Oh?" Hope hung in Lady's voice.

"Yes. Today our time is shorter than usual. I'm terribly sorry."

"No problem at all. Not at all." Lady smiled with a relief that meant a pardon from the humiliation gallows.

Meq scrawled his signature on the paper. "Take this to the usual warehouse and show it. You'll have your goods, then."

Vergil climbed to his numb feet and joined Lady. He looked at Meq. "It was great doing business with you again." God, he had to get out of here.

Meq stood and walked them to the front door. "My pleasure. Do come again, both of you." He held open the door.

Vergil all but leaped out onto the doorstep with Lady. She waved goodbye before the door shut.

Both of them let out a collective sigh at this mission's end, Lady a little louder than his. Lady carefully tucked away the sheets they worked so hard to acquire and fixed her blouse. "Let's go back to the office. Dante should be there."

Vergil couldn't agree more.

The trip back to Devil May Cry was welcomingly uneventful for Vergil. Unless some ogling stares from passing females counted. Did a tight shirt really draw attention that much? No wonder Dante had them. He was an attention-getter, all right.

Lady was the first to push open the door to the office. "Dante, you better pay up because we got the-"

Her demand cut short when she saw Dante. Or not, as Trish's face obscured his as they were in a heated kiss in his chair. Their lips made a smacking sound when they broke apart upon hearing them arrive.

In Vergil's peripheral vision he could visibly see Lady's back stiffen. For all the trash talk and joking she did about Dante's womanizing ways, it was an altogether different beast to see it up close.

"Hi, guys." Lipstick painted Dante's mouth. Trish looked slightly smitten.

Vergil was the only one not weirded out by this awkward moment. To him, Dante liplocking with a woman was as common sight as cheese at the market. "We have permission to pick up your curatives."

"Pay us when you can spare a minute." Sarcasm edged Lady's voice before she turned around and walked out, leaving Vergil standing there. Trish was still straddled on Dante's lap and wasn't exactly ready to move off yet if his hands under her shirt were any indication.

Vergil took his leave and followed Lady's path. She sat on the front steps, seemingly perturbed.

He studied her. Glanced back up at the door to the office and realized that, like her, he didn't want to be in there, either. "Do you wish to go somewhere with me?"

Lady stared at him disbelievingly, then started to chuckle. "For a minute I thought you were serious. You're actually becoming quite the jokester, Vergil. Our job is done."

"I am not joking."

Now Lady stopped laughing. Looked serious. "Really? With you?"

"Unless you wish to sit on these steps and wait until they finish."

Eager to not do that, Lady jumped up and joined Vergil. "No, no, I'm with you. So, where do you want to go?"

The newspaper Vergil read earlier floated to mind. An evening of music not meant to cause deafness by volume. He supposed Lady would appreciate it more than Dante ever could. "A surprise."

Lady's eyebrows shot up and she smiled at him. "You're full of surprises today. I'm in."

- THE END -


End file.
